1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processing agents. More particularly, it relates to the use of short-lived, on-demand processing agents within scheduled processing agents.
2. Background Art
There is a need in the art for a system and method for managing a pervasive agent that must be run on demand, either once or multiple times over a defined period. This agent may need to run daily, weekly, or as part of end-user adhoc processing. Such pervasive agents need to run in a controlled and/or sequenced manner to avoid conflicts and unintended side effects. Pervasive agents are broad in scope in terms of data affected and must be controlled and sequenced in proper logical order, else conflicts and unintended side effects, such as overlapping and overwriting each other's work, occur.